


Angel

by Vahly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve deve prendersi cura di un bambino, e Danny lo aiuta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

# Angel Stewart

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\- Danny - domandò Steve, esausto - ricordami un po’ perché mi sono offerto per questo incarico?

\- Non so… forse perché se non puoi fare il supereroe non sei contento? - Danny sembrava divertito, e meno logorroico del solito. I bambini, senza dubbio, gli facevano davvero un bell’effetto.

Steve sbuffò, e poi rivolse lo sguardo al mocciosetto che dormiva. Finalmente, si era calmato un po' ed era andato a letto, e solo in quel momento Steve si rendeva conto di essere rimasto solo con il partner. Non che ci fosse nulla di strano in questo, ma, per qualche motivo, ultimamente Steve aveva notato il fatto che tendeva ad agitarsi più del normale quando Danny era con lui. Soprattutto se non erano al lavoro. Soprattutto se erano soli.

Cercò di non pensarci, e tornò a riflettere su quel ragazzino. Angel Stewart. Cinque anni e venti chili di guai. Non che lui alla sua età dovesse essere diverso.

Quel bambino era l'unico testimone di un efferato omicidio: quello della propria madre. Il problema era che non c'erano altri testimoni, e il bambino sembrava essersi scordato tutto. Normalmente si sarebbe definito un bene, ma non c'erano stati molti sviluppi nelle indagini, e così un aiuto del piccolo avrebbe potuto aiutare davvero molto. L'altro problema, non indifferente, era che la madre non aveva nulla di valore dentro casa che potesse essere rubato, né c'era qualcuno che avesse motivo per volerla uccidere. Così la polizia aveva cominciato a sospettare che il vero motivo di quell'aggressione fosse il bambino.

E Steve non aveva potuto fare a meno di offrirsi per proteggerlo.

\- Allora - disse Danny, interrompendo i suoi pensieri - ora che il bambino sta dormendo direi che non hai più bisogno di me. Ci vediamo domani?

\- Ok. - annuì il boss, e si avviò per accompagnarlo alla porta.

Guardò Danny uscire ed allontanarsi. Poi tornò dentro casa, e, dopo aver sussurrato "buona notte" a quel ragazzino impertinente che sembrava non voler stare fermo un secondo se non quando dormiva, andò a letto anche lui.

 

  
* * *

Avevano trovato Angel qualche giorno prima, durante una missione che, a dir la verità, non c'entrava davvero con lui o con la madre. Erano alla ricerca di un trafficante di droga in fuga, che sembrava essersi rifugiato in quel palazzo. Dalle loro informazioni risultava aver avvicinato la sua ex ragazza, che aveva abbandonato quando era rimasta incinta qualche anno prima.

Steve e Danny bussarono un paio di volte, e, quando non ebbero nessuna risposta, fecero irruzione.

Lo spettacolo che gli si pose davanti agli occhi era semplicemente agghiacciante: il corpo a pezzi della donna era riverso al suolo, il suo sangue ormai parzialmente coagulato copriva il pavimento. In quella scena da telefilm horror però la donna non era l'unica protagonista.

Di fronte a lei, sporco di quel liquido rosso e vischioso e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, c'era un bambino di circa cinque anni. Lo sguardo assente e fisso sul corpo della donna, gli occhi lucidi, le labbra serrate.

\- Mio dio. - Disse Danny, a quella vista agghiacciante. Poi corse dal ragazzino e lo afferrò. - Ehi, piccolo. Ora… ora ti tiriamo fuori da qui. - Gli disse, senza trovare altre parole. E Steve non stentava a crederci: lui stesso non avrebbe saputo che cosa dire.

Quali parole di conforto puoi rivolgere a un ragazzino che ha appena perso la propria madre, che l'ha vista uccidere sotto i propri occhi?

Quando cercarono di parlare con il bambino non ottennero molto. Steve se lo aspettava, a dire il vero, ma avevano comunque voluto fare un tentativo. Kono era stata molto gentile con il piccolo, e sembrava avere un buon istinto materno, così era stato affidato a lei, ma tutto ciò che era riuscita a scoprire era il suo nome: erano bastate poche ore perché Angel, questo era il suo nome, non ricordasse altro che qualcuno che bussava alla loro porta, e la mamma che lo portava in cantina, dicendogli di restare lì. Lui non capiva perché la mamma lo avesse chiuso lì dentro, e poi aveva sentito dei rumori.

Quando provava a proseguire il racconto, però, scoppiava a piangere e a tremare. L'ultima volta che questa scena si era ripetuta, Kono lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva promesso che non avrebbero più chiesto nulla al riguardo. E così fecero.

Poi erano arrivati gli assistenti sociali, e avevano deciso che sarebbe stato seguito da uno psicologo. All'inizio sembrava a tutti l'opzione più giusta, così quando Steve si era fermamente opposto e aveva stabilito che Angel sarebbe rimasto con lui non raccolse molti consensi. Danny gli disse che lo avrebbe appoggiato in ogni caso, ma proprio non capiva il perché di quel rifiuto. Così l'uomo aveva parlato loro della sua teoria: che, cioè, il bambino potesse essere un bersaglio, e che andava protetto. Con i servizi sociali non sarebbe mai stato al sicuro.

Il governatore non fece problemi ad approvare la richiesta dell'ex marines, come al solito, e quest'ultimo aveva finito per portare a casa propria il bambino.

Dopo il primo sentimento di risolutezza e decisione, però, se ne fece avanti un altro: il puro terrore. Sì, perché a dispetto di ciò che voleva far credere a tutti, cioè di essere in grado di gestire qualunque situazione, beh, non aveva la benché minima idea di come ci si prendesse cura di un bambino. Non che lo avrebbe ammesso ad anima viva, ovviamente.

Aveva agito di istinto, pensando al bene del ragazzino, e forte del fatto che finora se gli era sempre andata bene in qualunque situazione. Ma per qualche motivo, questa volta aveva paura di non riuscire a cavarsela tanto facilmente.

 

 

La prima ipotesi fu che l'omicida fosse il narcotrafficante. Forse era il padre del bambino e per qualche motivo ora lo rivoleva con sé, o forse voleva solo vendicarsi della donna per qualcosa che lei gli aveva fatto, non era ben chiaro. Ma quando trovarono anche il corpo dell'uomo, nello scantinato dove il bambino aveva detto di essere rimasto nascosto, caddero tutti i sospetti in tal senso.

Ora non avevano più uno straccio di traccia da seguire. Né una risposta da dare a quel bambino che ogni tanto chiedeva - Dov'è la mia mamma? Perché non arriva?  
  
---  
  
# Difficoltà

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Steve non aveva mai ripensato a come fosse stata la sua infanzia. Quanche volta gli era tornato in mente l'odore che sapeva di buono dei biscotti appena sfornati, quando la sua mamma chiamava lui e Mary e diceva a loro che erano pronti ma di aspettare comunque per mangiarli perché scottavano, e loro non obbedivano. Ma ripensarci gli faceva sempre male, troppo, e così lasciava che quei pensieri cadessero nel vuoto.

Ora che aveva quel bambino con sé, in tutta la sua furia, non poteva fare a meno di ripensarci. Di ripensare a quando suo padre era vivo e lavorava come poliziotto e la domenica si faceva una gita tutti assieme, a quando sua madre gli sorrideva e lo abbracciava tutte le mattine prima che andasse a scuola, a quando lui e Mary vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto e discutevano e litigavano e a volte finivano pure per picchiarsi, come tutti i fratelli del mondo. Steve non aveva mai dato grande importanza, quando ancora le aveva. Semplicemente, per lui era normale che fosse così. Perché mai non avrebbe dovuto esserlo?

E quando quelle cose erano cessate di esistere, quando la madre era morta a causa di quell'esplosione, lui semplicemente aveva deciso di non pensare più a tutte le cose belle che lo avevano circondato durante gli anni della sua infanzia, perché sentiva che se lo avesse fatto allora avrebbe finito con l'impazzire. Era già abbastanza grande allora, e aveva preso la sua strada tra i marines, aveva deciso di guardarsi sempre avanti senza mai avere rimpianti.

E per un po' ci era riuscito.

Finché quel mocciosetto non era giunto con la sua presenza a tirar fuori il suo dolore sepolto e tutto ciò che il suo subconscio aveva omesso di dirgli in quegli anni.

  
* * *

\- Dov'è la mia mamma? Perché non torna? - Domandò il piccolo, con aria triste.

Era già la quinta volta che lo domandava, e Steve non sapeva davvero più cosa rispondergli. All'inizio aveva cercato di essere evasivo nelle sue risposte. - La tua mamma è andata via per un po'. - Gli aveva ripetuto, ma questo non sembrava essere bastato a soddisfare il bisogno del bambino di avere la genitrice accanto a sé.

Così, quando aveva continuato a chiederlo, Steve si era sentito a disagio.

Sapeva perfettamente cosa voleva dire perdere la propria mamma, e non voleva che il bambino dovesse patire quel dolore. Ma il modo in cui lo stava proteggendo, negandogli la verità… davvero serviva a qualcosa?

Così, infine, prese la decisione di dirgli cosa era accaduto.

\- Ascoltami, Angel. - Iniziò. - La tua mamma è in un posto bellissimo adesso.

\- Per questo non vuole tornare da me? - Domandò il bambino.

\- Oh no, lei vorrebbe tornare, vorrebbe stare con te perché ti ama tanto. Però non può, perché da quel posto non si può andar via.

\- Quindi… la mia mamma è prigioniera?

\- Non proprio. - Continuò paziente Steve, cercando di essere il più delicato possibile. Era davvero difficile per lui affrontare situazioni come quella, ma doveva farlo per Angel. - La tua mamma è dove deve essere. Tutti noi siamo destinati ad andare in quel posto bellissimo di felicità eterna. Quindi devi essere felice per la tua mamma.

\- Sì, ma dov'è? - Insistette il bambino.

Steve lo guardò tristemente. - La tua mamma è in paradiso, con gli angeli.

\- Quindi… la mia mamma è morta? - Disse il bambino, le lacrime che cominciavano a scendere dagli occhi.

Steve lo abbracciò. - Sì, piccolo. Ma la tua mamma è felice, perché il paradiso è un posto bellissimo.

Angel non disse più nulla. Ora stava singhiozzando, e le parole davvero non gli uscivano. Così Steve si limitò a stringerlo forte e a lasciarlo sfogare.

  
* * *

Steve non aveva molta esperienza con i bambini. Ok, non ne aveva affatto. Ma credeva ugualmente di essere in grado di gestire la situazione.

Dopotutto era semplice, no? Sarebbe bastato dare al bambino da mangiare, da bere, e portarlo fuori ogni tanto. E magari nel frattempo sorvegliare che nessuno tentasse di rapirlo o ucciderlo.

Ma sì, si era detto, era assolutamente in grado di farcela.

Ora che il marmocchio era a casa sua, però, Steve non ne era più così sicuro.

Il primo problema che incontrò furono i vestiti. Il bambino non poteva certo continuare ad indossare le stesse cose tutti i giorni. Fortunatamente, nella casa dove viveva Angel c'erano ancora i suoi vestiti, e la polizia non gli aveva fatto troppi problemi quando Steve aveva chiesto di poterli prendere, nonostante quella fosse una scena del crimine.

Poi c'era l'intrattenimento.

Cosa poteva fare per tenere occupato un bambino di quell'età?

Vero, anche lui aveva avuto cinque anni, e forse se si fosse concentrato un po' avrebbe anche potuto ricordarsi com'era essere così piccoli e cosa gli piaceva. Peccato che in quel momento gli riuscisse particolarmente difficile.

Provò a comprargli una palla, ma in meno di un'ora gli aveva praticamente rivoltato casa. Così gli aveva detto di star fermo e calmo in un angolo e aveva risistemato tutto, non senza avergli tolto quell'oggetto apparentemente innocente ma in pratica pericolosissimo.

Allora provò a dargli dei fumetti, ma il ragazzino li gettò tutti all'aria. E sgridarlo non fu molto utile.

Il tentativo successivo fu quello di fargli guardare dei cartoni animati. Riuscì a tenerlo a bada per un po', ma il bambino dopo un po' cominciò a piangere.

\- Cosa c'è? - Gli aveva domandato Steve. - Ti stai annoiando?

Il bambino scosse la testa, e si rimise a piagnucolare e a singhiozzare.

\- Allora cosa c'è che non va?

\- Pappa!

Steve guardò l'orologio. - Pappa? Hai fame? Ma sono le quattro e mezza, non puoi voler cenare a quest'ora!

\- Merenda! - Piangucolò il bambino.

Steve lanciò uno sguardo al cielo. - Merenda? Vuoi fare merenda? Ecco, perfetto. E che ti do io per merenda?

\- Merendaaa! - Protestò lui.

\- Ok, ok! Vediamo cosa posso darti! . Rispose Steve esasperato, e si diresse verso il frigo.

  
* * *

Erano circa le cinque del pomeriggio, quando Danny sentì squillare il proprio cellulare.

Era Steve.

\- Ciao Steve. Cosa c'è? - Domandò Danny, con tono leggermente preoccupato. Non aspettava una chiamata del partner, e vista la situazione aveva paura potesse esserci qualche problema con Angel. Che davvero qualcuno mirasse a lui?

\- Ciao Danny! Senti, io ho un… ehm, piccolo problema a gestire la situazione qui. Non è che potresti venire da me?

\- Sì certo. Ma cosa sta succedendo? - Domandò, ancora più allarmato.

\- Non preoccuparti, nessun ninja assassino all'orizzonte. Sono solo poco pratico con i bambini, e il piccolo qui sembra essersene accorto.

Danny ridacchiò. - Ok, ho capito: arrivo subito.

Riattaccò il telefono e si preparò velocemente per uscire. In pochi minuti, era a casa del partner.  
  
---  
  
# Vita familiare

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Quando Danny arrivò a casa di Steve, trovò Angel in lacrime.

Steve gli aprì la porta con una faccia da aneurisma, che non poté non divertire il partner.

\- Allora, a quanto pare c'è qualcosa per cui non sei stato addestrato. - Sghignazzò.

Steve lo guardò male, ma non disse nulla. Poi indicò il bambino piagnucolante sul divano. - Ecco, è tutto tuo.

Danny sfoggiò un sorriso a trentadue denti. - Con piacere.

Poi si avvicinò al bambino. - Ehi piccolo, che c'è?

\- Merenda. Mamma dà sempre merenda il pomeriggio.

Danny gli diede un buffetto sul naso. - Ok, andiamo a vedere cosa c'è di buono allora.

\- Gli ho già proposto tutto quello che avevo nel frigo. - Disse Steve sbuffando. - Ma non gli sta bene niente di niente!

\- Che cosa gli hai proposto… esattamente?

\- Beh, quello che ho.

Danny alzò gli occhi al cielo. - Ho capito, vado a controllare di persona.

Quando aprì il frigo, si trovò di fronte a uno spettacolo desolante. C'era tutto quello che poteva servire a un single per prepararsi la cena: uova, pelati, carne, scatolame… ma neppure l'ombra di dolci, o merendine, o qualunque cosa che potesse piacere ad un bambino.

\- Steve, che c'è, hai litigato con lo zucchero?

\- Cosa?

Danny scosse la testa. - Non ha hai… che ne so, cioccolata? Merendine? Un qualunque tipo di dolce? O dei cereali?

\- No. Perché dovrei avere della cioccolata? - Rispose, come se il partner gli avesse detto che era una grande colpa non avere il frigo pieno di qualche astrusa specialità esotica.

\- Ok, sei una causa persa. - Poi si rivolse verso il bambino. - Ehi piccolo! Adesso zio Danny ti porta a mangiare un gelato, che ne dici?

Angel smise di singhiozzare e finalmente sorrise. - Sì! Gelato!

Poi Danny si voltò verso Steve, con l'aria soddisfatta. - Hai visto quanto è semplice?

  
* * *

Alla fine Danny aveva convinto Steve a prendere un gelato tutti e tre assieme.

\- Tranquillo - gli aveva assicurato - mangiare un cono gelato in pubblico non attenterà all'immagine virile che il mondo ha di te.

Steve non ne aveva granché voglia, ma alla fine capitolò e assecondò il partner.

Così erano finiti seduti al tavolino di un bar a fare le loro ordinazioni.

\- Ehi piccolo, - domandò Danny ad Angel, - che gusti ti piacciono?

\- Fragola e cioccolato! - Rispose lui, gongolante.

\- E a te, Steve? Che cosa prendi? C'è anche il gusto ai puffi se vuoi. O quello agli smarties. - Ridacchiò il biondo.

Steve sbuffò e guardò il menù. - Una coppa alla nocciola andrà benissimo.

\- Una coppa? Stai scherzando? Ma se la cosa più buona del gelato è proprio il cono! E tu vorresti rinunciarvi così?

Steve non rispose, e si preparò a una filippica sul perché non fosse ammissibile che qualcuno prendesse un gelato in coppetta. Ma la filippica non arrivò, e Steve si stupì nel vedere che Danny si rivolse ad Angel per chiedergli conferma che lui preferisse il cono, come ogni bravo ometto dovrebbe fare. Angel rispose di sì, per la felicità del biondo che quando arrivò la cameriera ordinò i gelati richiesti dal bambino e dal partner, e un cono di gelato alla stracciatella per sé. Poi tornò a ridere e a scherzare con il bambino.

Steve guardò Danny trattare così amorevolmente Angel, e si sentì scaldare il cuore. Era davvero un uomo fantastico. Lo aveva già visto assieme a Grace, e si era reso conto di quanto fosse dolce con lei, ma vederlo ora, con quel bambino era diverso. Steve aveva pensato che fosse normale che l'uomo fosse tanto affettuoso con la figlia, ma con un estraneo? Anche se era solo un bambino, Steve si era stupito nel vedere quanto Danny fosse paziente e paterno anhe con Angel. Il partner aveva tanto amore da dare, ed era davvero ingiusto che la vita lo avesse costretto a tante difficoltà con la sua famiglia, che per vedere la figlia avesse dovuto fare tanti sacrifici. D'altra parte, se così non fosse stato, forse non si sarebbero mai conosciuti. E, per quanto orribile potesse essere pensare una cosa del genere, una parte di Steve era grata del fatto che Rachel avesse deciso di troncare la loro relazione e di trasferirsi alle Hawaii, perché Danny aveva riempito la sua vita più di quanto qualunque altra persona avesse mai fatto prima, ed ora che aveva avuto la possibilità di averlo accanto si rendeva conto che non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato per tutto al mondo. Ed era sicuramente egoistico, perché il partner sarebbe sicuramente stato più felice se fosse rimasto con Rachel e Grace nel New Jersey. Ma Steve non riusciva proprio più ad immaginare la sua vita senza quel rompiscatole biondo e logorroico.

  
* * *

Danny era stato con loro tutto il giorno, giocando con quel bambino un po' vivace e aiutando Steve a cavarsi d'impiccio.

Dopo aver preso il gelato erano tornati a casa, e Danny aveva aiutato il partner a preparare la cena. Poi avevano lavato assieme i piatti, mentre Angel guardava la televisione.

Steve si era reso conto di quanto gli piacesse stare accanto al compagno, anche al di là dei motivi lavorativi. Stare con lui anche in una tipica giornata in famiglia come quella che avevano appena trascorso lo faceva sentire rilassato, a proprio agio. Come mai con nessun altro prima era accaduto.

Dopo aver lavato i piatti, avevano guardato un po' di tv con Angel, e infine Danny aveva raccontato al piccolo una favola, come era solito fare con la sua Grace, e lui si era addormentato nel giro di poco tempo.

\- Allora - disse Danny - ora che il bambino sta dormendo direi che non hai più bisogno di me. Ci vediamo domani?

\- Ok. - annuì il boss, e si avviò per accompagnarlo alla porta.

Guardò Danny uscire ed allontanarsi. Poi tornò dentro casa, e, dopo aver sussurrato "buona notte" a quel ragazzino impertinente che sembrava non voler stare fermo un secondo se non quando dormiva, andò a letto anche lui.

 

  
* * *

Alla fine, Steve ebbe più bisogno di Danny di quanto non avrebbe mai ammesso.

Il partner decisamente ci sapeva fare con i bambini: non era solo l'abitudine a stare con Grace, era veramente portato. Probabilmente aveva quello che nelle donne veniva chiamato "istinto materno", ammesso che per un uomo tale istinto esistesse… beh, in quel caso Danny ce l'aveva, ed anche piuttosto sviluppato.

Così, alla fine, Steve aveva finito per chiedergli di rimanere a casa sua, per potergli dare una mano.

Era il terzo giorno consecutivo che andava ad aiutarlo, e rimaneva fino a tarda sera. Prima, per un paio di giorni non aveva potuto esserci perché era il suo turno di stare con Grace, e per Steve era stato semplicemente un incubo.

Così, quando il partner era finalmente tornato libero di poterlo aiutare, Steve aveva deciso di chiedergli di rimanere. Una parte di lui, doveva ammetterlo, non lo faceva solo per la questione di Angel: passare tanto tempo assieme fuori dal lavoro lo aveva fatto rendere conto di sentimenti che era rimasti latenti fino a quel momento.

Ma la verità era che principalmente aveva bisogno di lui.

Fortunatamente Danny non si fece pregare, trovando la richiesta del partner sensata, e già la mattina dopo quella richiesta si presentò armato di borsone e vestiti di ricambio, con un sorriso che passava da un orecchio all'altro.

Steve non poté che sentirsi felice, così come Angel, che finalmente poteva stare con qualcuno che lo capiva almeno un po'.

\- Zio Danny! - Aveva gridato felice andandogli incontro.

L'uomo lo abbracciò. - Sì piccolo, lo zio Danny starà qualche giorno da voi. Sei contento?

Il bambino annuì vigorosamente, e lo portò a fargli vedere il suo ultimo disegno, realizzato con dei pennarelli ad acqua che lo stesso Danny gli aveva comprato solo il giorno prima.

\- L'hai fatto tu? - aveva domandato Danny, entusiasta. - Ma sei bravissimo!

Il bambino gli sorrise ancora di più, e così fece Steve, alle loro spalle.

Nonostante i presupposti non fossero dei migliori, sarebbe stato un periodo piacevole, senza dubbio.  
  
---  
  
# In pericolo

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Per Steve fu un sollievo avere Danny dentro casa. Quell'uomo portava una ventata d'aria fresca con sé, in qualunque situazione si trovassero.

Quel pomeriggio portarono Angel al parco, e il bambino non poté che essere felice.

Steve osservò Danny spingere Angel sull'altalena. Il sole li illuminava entrambi con i suoi caldi raggi, ed una brezza leggera gli muoveva i vestiti, scompigliando i capelli del bambino.

Quando Angel si rintanò nel box con le palline colorate, Danny si concesse una pausa e si avvicinò a Steve, senza ovviamente perdere d'occhio il loro protetto.

\- Ehi, cosa c'è? - Gli domandò diretto.

\- In che senso?

\- Non so, sembri come… assorto in qualcosa.

Steve fece spallucce. - Non me n'ero accorto. Non ho nulla. Anzi, questo è un incarico piuttosto piacevole rispetto ai nostri standard, no?

\- Hai ragione. - Concordò il biondo. - Poi io adoro stare con i bambini.

Steve sorrise. - Me ne ero accorto.

Danny continuò a guardare Angel che giocava con le palline. - Sai, ho parlato a Grace di lui. Forse non è stata una buona idea, non mi è sembrata granché felice.

\- Credi che sia gelosa?

Danny sospirò. - Temo di sì. Non che Gracie sia il tipo che fa scenate. Però non so, dai suoi atteggiamenti… ho un po' paura che questa storia le dia fastidio.

\- Capisco. Forse ho sbagliato a chiederti di fermarti da me.

\- Cosa? No, scherzi? Probabilmente sarebbe stato lo stesso anche se fossi stato con Angel solo il pomeriggio. E poi mi fa piacere stare con voi. Senza contare che tu con i bambini sei un disastro. E non lo dico per offenderti, eh, ma è proprio così. Probabilmente se vi lasciassi soli qualche ora riusciresti a dar fuoco a quel povero bambino. Oppure lo faresti morire di fame. Insomma, la mia presenza è necessaria. Assolutamente.

Steve rise. - Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione.

La faccia di Danny denotò stupore, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere nulla, perché il moro si alzò nel giro di pochi istanti per andare a controllare il bambino più da vicino.

Danny lo seguì subito, ma il discorso si concluse lì.

  
* * *

\- Sai, stavo pensando… - Iniziò Steve, mentre si avviavano a prendere un pezzo di pizza per far fare merenda ad Angel. - Se Grace è gelosa, potrebbe essere perché ha paura che passi più tempo con Angel che non con lei.

Danny lo squadrò, come se il compagno avesse qualcosa che non va.

\- Da quando sei un esperto di psicologia infantile? - Domandò poi.

Steve rise. - Da quando tu non lo sei? Se sono cose ovvie perfino a me, tu fra tutti dovresti averci già pensato.

\- O forse proprio perché a te sembra così ovvio è un'assurdità.

Steve fece spallucce. - Potrebbe anche essere. Comunque, il succo del discorso era che forse potresti farle conoscere Angel…

\- E metterla in pericolo così?

\- Danny, lasciami finire! Certo non in giro, anche se finora non mi sembra si sia avvicinato nessuno. Comincio perfino a pensare perfino che la mia teoria fosse sbagliata.

\- Beh, può essere così, può essere che tu ti sia sbagliato e ci stiamo preoccupando per nulla. Ma potrebbe anche non esserlo, ok? E io non ho alcuna intenzione di rischiare che venga fatto del male a Grace. In nessun caso.

A Steve quell'atteggiamento di Danny fece un po' tenerezza. Forse il biondo non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, ma diventava sempre iperprotettivo con le persone che amava. E Steve trovava che fosse una cosa davvero dolce.

\- Beh, che hai da guardarmi in quel modo?

\- Modo? Quale modo? - Domandò Steve, punto sul vivo.

Spesso dimenticava il fatto che il partner sembrava in grado di leggergli dentro.

\- Non lo so. Solo… è un modo strano.

\- Ok, giuro solennemente di non guardarti più in modo strano! - Ribatté Steve, cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo mostrandosi divertito.

\- Comunque, finché questa storia non sarà finita, non ho alcuna intenzione di permettere che Angel incontri Grace. Anche se mi sono affezionato a lui, non permetterò che nulla possa nuocere alla mia piccola!

\- Questo l'hai già detto. - Rise Steve.

E stavolta era divertito sul serio.

  
* * *

Quando tornarono a casa, quella sera, notarono qualcosa di strano.

La porta era chiusa, ma Steve aveva lasciato un foglietto incastrato a metà di essa, e quando si avvicinarono videro che era finito a terra.

Il moro fece segno a Danny di restare indietro assieme al bambino, cosa che l'altro fece.

\- Perché non entriamo? - Domandò Angel.

\- Tranquillo, Angel. - Sussurrò Danny all'orecchio del bambino. - Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Zio Steve sta solo controllando che sia tutto a posto. Ok?

\- Sì, va bene. - Disse il piccolo.

Danny lo fece allontanare, mentre guardava Steve entrare di soppiatto con la pistola in mano e controllare la casa.

Dopo pochi minuti sentì il rumore di qualcosa che si rompeva e degli spari. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto entrare, che sarebbe dovuto rimanere con Angel e sorvegliarlo. Ma come faceva a lasciare il partner così, in pericolo?

Condusse il bambino in un angolo nascosto della casa. - Tu stai qui e non muoverti, ok? Se vedi qualcuno avvicinarsi o senti dei rumori urla. Va bene?

Il bambino annuì, e Danny si allontanò velocemente per raggiungere Steve, che stava già lottando corpo a corpo con un uomo vestito di nero, il volto coperto. Danny estrasse la pistola in un lampo.

\- Polizia: non muoverti! - Gridò. Ma l'uomo non sembrò recepire.

Steve riuscì a farlo cadere e a torgliergli il cappuccio, mostrando dei lineamenti puliti, lunghi capelli capelli castani e profondi occhi nocciola.

\- Chi sei, e che cosa volevi? - Domandò Steve tenendolo a terra.

L'uomo digrignò i denti. Sembravano averlo in pugno, ma con una mossa fulminea riuscì a liberarsi.

Danny sparò un colpo, colpendolo al braccio. Poi si ricordò di Angel fuori di casa.

Lo stesso pensiero sembrò passare nella testa di Steve, che lanciò uno sguardo a Danny e gli disse - Tu pensa ad Angel, io mi occupo di lui. - Per poi riprendere la pistola e inseguire l'uomo.

Danny raggiunse Angel, ancora seduto nell'angolo dove l'aveva lasciato, ma con l'aria terrorizzata. - C'erano spari. - Disse, piangendo un po'.

\- Non è niente, piccolo. Non è niente. - Cercò di consolarlo Danny, prendendolo in braccio e raggiungendo la porta di casa.

\- Erano spari come quando la mamma se n'è andata. - Disse il bambino, tremando.

Danny si sentì il sangue gelare nelle vene, e non seppe cosa dire. Così si limitò a stringere Angel più forte a sé.  
  
---  
  
# Inseguimento

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Quando Danny raggiunse Steve, lo vide avvicinarsi velocemente alla macchina.

\- Andiamo con la mia? - Gli chiese Danny.

Steve annuì. - Sì, è una buona idea. Non la conosce, e non sappiamo se abbia manomesso la mia in qualche modo.

Danny lanciò le chiavi a Steve, che le afferrò immediatamente, come al solito.

Fecero salire Angel sul sedile posteriore, e Danny gli mise la cintura di sicurezza.

\- Sbrigati, o ci sfuggiranno! - gli mise fretta il moro.

\- Questo non è un buon motivo per mettere a repentaglio la vita di un povero bambino, ok? Il fatto che noi abbiamo fretta non vuol dire che questa povera creatura dovrà ritrovarsi spiaccicata contro un finestrino quando tu inchioderai di colpo o farai una delle tue assurde manovre spericolate. Già non avrei mai dovuto permetterti di mettere me in pericolo in questo modo, e invece continuo a rischiare la pelle ogni volta. Ma un bambino? No, non esiste.

\- Non mi sembra di aver mai messo in pericolo la tua vita. - Ribatté Steve, pacato, mentre il biondo saliva in macchina e si posizionava accanto a lui.

\- Ah no? Se vuoi posso farti decine di esempi! Ogni volta che andiamo in qualche missione rischio l'osso del collo. E ok, va bene. Posso sopportarlo. Ma non puoi pretendere di attentare così alla vita di una creatura innocente senza che io dica nulla!

Steve alzò lo sguardo al cielo, poi mise in moto. - Il bambino è perfettamente al sicuro, ok?

\- Certo, come no. Anzi, già che ci siamo, perché non lo abbiamo portato da Chin e Kono? Ti rendi conto che inseguire un criminale non è esattamente l'attività più indicata per la sua crescita, vero?

\- Ti rendi conto che abbiamo già perso troppo tempo e che portare prima Angel da Chin e Kono avrebbe dato al nostro obiettivo tutto il tempo di scappare, vero?

Danny stava per replicare, ma una risata giunse loro da dietro.

\- Che c'è ora? - domanò Danny voltandosi verso Angel.

\- Niente, è che siete buffi: litigate proprio come fanno i miei genitori.

Danny ebbe il buon gusto di arrossire, mentre Steve non disse nulla.

 

  
* * *

Nonostante li avesse distanziati, Steve riuscì facilmente a raggiungere la macchina dello sconosciuto. Lo seguirono per le strade, tagliando la strada alle macchine che correvano davanti a loro, e rischiando non pochi incidenti.

L'inseguimento durò svariati minuti, durante i quali Danny temette più di una volta per la sua vita. Il partner era spericolato come al solito, se non di più, e rischiò non pochi incidenti.

Ad un certo punto, Steve e Danny videro la macchina davanti a loro frenare di colpo, e il conducente scendere.

\- Che diavolo ha intenzione di fare?! - Esclamò il biondo.

Quasi finì contro il parabrezza quando Steve inchiodò a sua volta.

  
* * *

Steve fermò la macchina e scese in un batter d'occhio. Danny tentennò: avrebbe voluto seguire il partner, ma non poteva lasciare Angel da solo. Così alla fine si costrinse a rimanere in macchina, e ad attendere.

L'uomo corse su per le scale esterne del palazzo più vicino, e Steve lo seguì. Per un attimo ebbe l'impressione che, se solo avesse allungato la mano, avrebbe potuto afferrarlo. Ma non era così semplice come sembrava. Il malvivente deviò improvvisamente, rompendo una finestra con un calcio e infilandosi nell'appartamento. Steve lo seguì immediatamente, e si ritrovò in una stanza sporca e arredata in modo povero, all'apparenza di un appartamento disabitato. Si guardò intorno ed uscì dalla porta, finendo nel mezzo di un corridoio che si estendeva alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra. Quale direzione scegliere?

All'improvviso sentì un rumore e si dirisse verso di esso, alla sua destra. Imnpugnò la pistola e si fece avanti. Ma quando entrò nella stanza vide che c'era solo una finestra che sbatteva con la serranda abbassata.

Merda. Lo aveva perso di vista.

Steve tirò un pugno alla porta aperta davanti a lui, e alla fine decise di tornare verso la macchina, con la coda tra le gambe.

Quando Danny lo vide, capì dalla prima occhiata che le cose non erano andate come aveva sperato. Non gli chiese nulla, ma non ci fu bisogno che parlasse: fu Steve a spiegargli che se l'era lasciato sfuggire. Di nuovo.

\- Dev'essere un professionista. - Disse io biondo, nella speranza di consolarlo. Ma non funzionò molto.

\- Danny, sono abituato a contrastare professionisti, ok? Questo è il mio compito: acciuffare gente capace di fare del male davvero. Altrimenti non sarei a capo di una squadra speciale, ma sarei l'ultima delle reclute nella polizia.

Danny, sentendo la rabbia e la frustrazione nella voce del partner non rispose nulla. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, e gli passò le chiavi.

\- Dai, andiamo. Sono sicuro che riusciremo a trovarlo ugualmente. Anzi, una volta tornati a casa iniziamo a fare delle ricerche, ok?

Steve annuì. - Ok.

In quel momento squillò il cellulare del moro. Era Chin.

\- Pronto? - Rispose Steve.

Danny lo vide annuire. Dopodiché il capo raccontò a Chin quello che era successo loro quel giorno.

\- Ci sono sviluppi? - Domandò Danny una volta che il partner ebbe riagganciato.

\- Ha indagato sulla madre di Angel. Non era particolarmente ricca, nonostante fosse benestante, e non aveva neppure precedenti penali. Non ha nemmeno parenti se è per questo, ed Angel era l'unico parente stretto.

\- Quindi non abbiamo nessuna traccia. - Concluse il biondo.

Steve parve rifletterci. - No. Ma abbiamo escluso svariate possibilità, e questo è già molto.  
  
---  
  
# Confessioni

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tornarono a casa di Steve con la coda tra le gambe. Steve si sentiva particolarmente deluso, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Una volta rientrati, mandò Angel a letto e si lasciò cadere sul divano.

\- Sono sicuro che non tornerà, non stasera. - Disse Danny, sedendosi accanto a lui. - Sa che siamo all'erta, no? E domani mattina lo scoveremo. Avrà lasciato sicuramente qualche traccia.

Steve annuì. - Sì, non ce lo lasceremo sfuggire.

In quel momento arrivò Angel. - Zio Steve, ho sete.

L'uomo sorrise e si alzò a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua per il bambino. Quando tornò a sedersi, Danny lo stava guardando con uno sguardo pieno di… tenerezza?

\- Beh, che c'è? - Domandò, vagamente imbarazzato.

\- Niente, è che siete carini. Sembrate davvero parenti. Saresti un buon padre, sai?

\- Non credo.

\- Oh, secondo me sì invece.

Steve fece spallucce. Certo, se le donne gli fossero interessate sul serio, forse. Ma la verità era che aveva sempre cercato una sorta di conferma in loro, aveva sempre sperato che a forza di andarci a letto gli sarebbero potute piacere per davvero. Per questo non aveva mai voluto avere legami stabili: non voleva illudele, farle sperare in un futuro che lui non poteva assicurare loro. Aveva sempre messo in chiaro fin dall'inizio che da parte sua non era interessato a relazioni durature, e quando aveva l'impressione che dall'altra parte ci fosse qualcosa di più, evitava di portare avanti la storia con la ragazza in questione (e forse era per questo che aver capito i sentimenti che provava per Danny lo aveva colpito tanto: non aveva mai amato qualcuno. Non davvero.)

Ma non era solo quello a impedirgli di formarsi una famiglia tradizionale: e avendo passato l'intera adolescenza senza una figura materna o paterna, non sapeva come avrebbe potuto rapportarsi con un eventuale figlio. Non ci aveva mai pensato approfonditamente, a parte quando una delle sue ragazze gli chiedeva se aveva mai pensato di avere un bambino. Ma quelle rare volte che ciò era accaduto si era sempre risposto che no, non era decisamente in grado di occuparsi di un pargolo. Anche se a dirla tutta, forse in fondo non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto poi così tanto averne uno, vederlo crescere e dargli l'affetto che lui stesso non aveva mai ricevuto. Prima o poi.

\- Sai, prima di avere Grace - disse Danny, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri - neppure io pensavo che sarei potuto essere un buon padre. Avevo paura che avrei sbagliato tutto e che mio figlio sarebbe cresciuto malissimo a causa mia, che non avrei saputo trasmettergli i miei valori, che non sarei riuscito a fargli capire quello che volevo sapesse della vita. Invece Grace è venuta su meravigliosamente bene, anzi, è la bambina più meravigliosa del mondo. Insomma, quando ti ci trovi, nonostante le paure e le incertezze, trovi sempre il modo di fare le cose nel modo migliore. Certo anche io ho fatto i miei sbagli… chiunque ne fa. E so che per lei deve essere difficile dividersi tra me e Rachel. Però si anche che ha capito la situazione, e soprattutto che sa che noi la amiamo. Questa è la cosa più importante di tutte: l'amore. Se c'è quello, poi tutto il resto viene da sé.

Steve non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. - Sei incredibile, sai?

\- Perché vomito tutto quello che penso addosso agli altri? - Scherzò Danny.

\- No, dico davvero. Se Rachel ti sentisse in questo momento, probabilmente tornerebbe sui suoi passi.

Si rese conto troppo tardi del fatto che forse nominare l'ex del partner non era stata una mossa molto felice. Eppure Danny non sembrò farci eccessivamente caso.

\- Non credo. Comunque, non mi interessa più. - Disse semplicemente.

Steve contò fino a cinque prima di parlare, e davvero avrebbe voluto riuscire a tenere a freno la lingua. Ma non era così facile.

\- Quindi… c'è qualcun altro? - Domandò, cercando di mantenere un tono casuale, mentre in realtà il cuore gli batteva a mille.

\- No. Non proprio.

Steve sollevò un sopracciglio. - Non proprio? Andiamo, come fa a essere un "non proprio"? O è sì o è no.

\- Beh, è complicato. - Disse Danny nervosamente, sistemandosi la cravatta.

Steve oramai non era più disposto a lasciar perdere. Anche se avere quell'informazione avrebbe potuto fargli male, era deciso ad andare fino in fondo. - Ho un sacco di tempo libero, giusto in questo momento.

\- Forse a me non va di parlarne. - Disse secco Danny, prima di alzarsi.

Steve si alzò dietro di lui. - Ehi aspetta. Dove vai?

Danny si voltò verso di lui con i pugni stretti. - Al cesso, ok? O vuoi seguirmi anche lì?

Steve non rispose, e si lasciò cadere nuovamente sul divano.

  
* * *

Quando Danny uscì dal bagno, Steve non era più sul divano. Lo cercò in cucina e in camera da letto, ma non lo trovò. Alla fine notò una luce provenire dalla veranda e si avvicinò. Quando uscì, vide Steve, di spalle alla porta, che osservava il paesaggio di

\- Scusa - esordì - non volevo essere così…

\- Isterico?

\- Avrei usato un'altra parola, ma immagino che anche "isterico" sia abbastanza appropriata.

Steve si voltò lentamente.

\- Ok, scuse accettate. Ho sbagliato anche io: non dovrei cercare di costringerti a dirmi qualunque cosa. Insomma, è giusto che tu abbia i tuoi spazi personali.

Danny gli si portò accanto. Lo squadrò per qualche istante, poi si mise a fissare un punto da qualche parte davanti a sé.

\- Non mi dà fastidio che tu li invada. Figuriamoci, sono la persona che più al mondo tende a non rispettarli, gli spazi personali. - Rise. - Anche se a volte nemmeno me ne rendo conto.

Steve continuava a guardarlo, ma Danny non sembrava volergli volgere nuovamente lo sguardo.

\- Solo che sai… a volte ci sono argomenti di cui ci riesce difficile parlare. Tutto qui. Sai, quando ho iniziato la mia relazione con Rachel, ero convinto che sarebbe durata per tutta la vita. Mai una volta, prima che entrassimo in crisi, mi ha sfiorato il pensiero che potesse non essere così. Per questo cerci sempre di… beh di evitare di affezionarmi troppo agli altri. Di provare certi sentimenti. Non dico di non voler amici, solo di avere difficoltà a pensare ad un'altra relazione. Forse ho solo paura che un'altra perdita mi ucciderebbe.

Steve avrebbe voluto trovare le parole adatte da dire al partner, ma non gli venne nulla. Così, si limitò a mettergli una mano sulla spalla.

\- Ma non è solo questo. Cioè, finora è stato solo questo il problema che mi ha impedito di rifarmi una vita, al contrario di Rachel. Ma adesso, adesso… non so, c'è questa cosa che mi ha colpito all'improvviso e che all'inzio non sapevo come spiegare. O meglio, che sapevo spiegarmi fin troppo bene ma non riuscivo ad accettare. E quando sono riuscito ad accettare i sentimenti che provavo, mi sono reso conto di quanto fosse inutile anche solo stare a rimuginarci sopra: non è assolutamente possibile che vengano ricambiati, e anzi, probabilmente già il solo fatto di provarli mi renderebbe una persona orribile agli occhi di quella persona.

Steve strinse maggiormente la spalla del partner, una stilla di dolore in fondo al suo cuore. Chiunque fosse la persona che Danny amava, era davvero una donna fortunata.

\- Nessuno potrebbe ritenerti una persona orribile solo perché ne sei innamorato. Anzi, io credo che qualunque donna ne sarebbe lusingata. E se così non fosse… sarà banale, ma è lei che ci perde.

Danny rise amaramente.

\- È proprio questo il problema. - Poi si bloccò. - Scusa, non è facile.

\- Non sei costretto a parlarne, se non te la senti.

Danny scosse la testa, e finalmente lo guardò. - No, va bene; ci ho pensato prima, in bagno… e sono giunto alla conclusione che non posso continuare così, a rimuginarci su e a farmi venire le ulcere. So che è impossibile, però… però forse dovrei dirglielo. Così finalmente riuscirei a mettermi l'anima in pace, quantomeno.

Steve annuì, con il cuore stretto in una morsa. - Sì, forse hai ragione. - Disse, anche se tutto dentro di lui gli gridava che no, non doveva incoraggiare il partner, non poteva davvero volerlo spingere tra le braccia di un'altra. Ma poi un'altra parte di lui gli ricordò che tanto era inutile anche solo pensare che in caso di fallimento l'altro avrebbe potuto tenerlo in considerazione. E comunque, se Danny fosse stato felice, Steve sarebbe stato felice per lui, e si sarebbe fatto bastare quello.

Danny si voltò nuovamente a guardare il paesaggio di fronte a loro. Trasse un respiro, prima di iniziare a parlare. - Sai, all'inizio non credevo di essere innamorato di quella persona. Credevo che fosse solo amicizia, complicità. Poi mi sono reso conto che non si trattava solo di questo. Tutta quell'assurda voglia di vedere il suo viso, di parlarci, di scherzarci assieme… tutta quella sintonia che sentivo, e il bisogno di stargli accanto… non è solo amicizia. Anche se sarebbe stato mille volte più facile così. Questo non vuol dire che non possa farmi bastare la sua amicizia, anzi. So che avrò solo quella e ci tengo al fatto che le cose rimangano come sono, perché se dovessi perdere anche quello sarebbe durissima per me.

Una parte di Steve voleva gridargli "Basta, non voglio più ascoltare" e fuggire via, perché davvero, era così dannatamente ingiusto che ci fosse qualcuno sulla terra che godesse di tutto quell'amore incondizionato da parte di Danny. Ma resistette.

E quasi non se ne rese conto, quando Danny si voltò a guardarlo, del cambiamento nello sguardo del partner.

Danny lo fissava incerto, e un lieve rossore si faceva strada sul suo viso.

\- Sei tu, Steve. Quella persona.

E il moro provò un'infinità di emozioni contrastanti. Incredulità, gioia, spiazzamento. Davvero Danny ricambiava i suoi sentimenti? Davvero erano stati così ciechi da non rendersi conto di essersi innamorati reciprocamente? E come aveva potuto pensare Danny che Steve lo avrebbe mai odiato per una confessione del genere, se anche non fosse stato assurdamente innamorato di lui?

Danny, non ricevendo una risposta da Steve, si allontanò leggermente e distolse lo sguardo.

\- Credevo solo che fosse giusto dirtelo, tutto qui.

Steve stava per rispondere, quando una vocina giunse loro. - Zio Steve! - Disse Angel affacciato alla veranda. - Ho freddo! Mi aggiungi una coperta?

Steve lanciò un'occhiata a Danny: non voleva lasciarlo così. - Torno subito. - Promise infine, e seguì il bambino.

   
  
---  
  
# Amore - parte 1

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Steve prese una coperta dall'armadio e la posò sul letto del bambino per poi rimboccargli le coperte. Quando l'ebbe fatto, Angel insistette perché l'uomo non adasse via. Così Steve rimase qualche minuto, dolorosamente consapevole di essere andato via proprio nel momento meno opportuno e con la paura cheh Danny credesse che lui fosse scappato.

Alla fine riuscì a convincere il bambino che era tardi e doveva cercare di dormire, e questi lo lasciò andare.

Una volta tornato giù in salotto, trovò Danny con il cappotto addosso, vicino alla porta.

\- Io… credo che sia ora di andare. - Disse semplicemente, evitando lo sguardo di Steve.

Merda. Steve si rese conto di essere stato con Angel più tempo del previsto, ed era ovvio che Danny in questo modo avrebbe frainteso.

\- Aspetta! - Gli disse, avvicinandosi velocemente. - Non puoi andar via ora. Insomma, non vuoi sentire nemmeno la mia risposta?

Danny si decise a guardarlo per un breve attimo. - Perché, c'è una risposta?

\- Certo che c'è, io…

\- No, ascolta, davvero. - Lo interruppe Danny. - Non volevo metterti in difficoltà, e mi dispiace. Forse avrei fatto meglio a stare zitto, ho solo pensato che beh, prima di lasciar perdere del tutto avrei dovuto almeno dirtelo. Non che questo avesse molto senso, visto che già sapevo come sarebbe andata. Quindi non preoccuparti, non dobbiamo per forza parlarne ancora, ok?

Steve posò le mani sui fianchi e alzò un sopracciglio. - Hai finito?

\- Sì.

\- Bene, perché non ti permetterei comunque di dire altre stronzate.

Danny sembrò confuso. - Cosa? - Pronunciò, ma non ebbe il tempo di dire altro, perché Steve lo spinse leggermente contro, gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò.

Danny si staccò subito. - Io… credo di essermi perso qualche passaggio. Tu… quindi…

\- Non sono molto bravo con i discorsi. - Disse Steve. - Comunque questa è la mia risposta.

\- Beh, direi che è una risposta che mi piace. - Rispose solamente il biondo, per poi catturare di nuovo le labbra del partner e affondare dentro di esse.

Quando si separarono, Danny era rosso in volto. - Sai, non avrei mai creduto che tu… beh, che potessi ricambiarmi.

\- Dovrei ritenermi offeso per il fatto che invece pensassi che avrei potuto odiarti per quello che provi. - Rispose Steve, con un tono tra il serio e il divertito che Danny non seppe ben interpretare.

\- Avevo paura che questa cosa avrebbe potuto rovinare il nostro rapporto. Sai, sapere di avere un collega gay o qualcosa del genere che ti muore dietro immagino non sia il sogno dell'etero medio.

\- Se vuoi vederla in questo modo.

\- In quale altro modo potrei vederla?

\- Beh, c'è una persona che ti ritiene importante, che pensa che tu sia speciale. E che prova dei sentimenti per te che vanno oltre l'affetto. Inoltre si preoccupa di non voler rovinare la vostra amicizia, anche se questo vuol dire soffocare ciò che prova. Insomma, come fai a provare odio, o anche solo fastidio per qualcuno che sente qualcosa del genere? Il minimo che puoi fare è sentirti lusingato.

\- Tu ti senti lusingato, quindi? - Domadò Danny, incerto.

Steve sorrise. - Schifosamente felice è una definizione più adatta.

  
* * *

Passarono svariati minuti seduti assieme, solo a parlare di niente e a sorridere come due adolescenti alla prima cotta.

Sapevano entrambi che non potevano fare nulla di più quella sera, ma a loro andava bene così. Era strano, in qualche modo. Le relazioni tra adulti in genere si basano molto sul sesso, o almeno questo era ciò che aveva sempre creduto Danny. Eppure con Steve era diverso: non che non lo attraesse fisicamente, anzi. Ma tra loro c'era un'intesa diversa. Più spirituale, per così dire.

A un certo punto accesero la televisione, e si accoccolarono l'uno contro l'altro per guardarla assieme. Nonostante il silenzio, sentivano la presenza dell'altro come se si stessero dicendo mille cose.

Steve diede un bacio sui capelli di Danny. - Hai un buon odore, sai? - Disse, come sovrappensiero.

Danny rise. - Che fai, mi annusi? Come i cani?

\- Bau. - Rispose Steve, mordicchiandogli un orecchio.

\- Mh, dai, sai che non possiamo, che c'è Angel di là…

\- Lo so, lo so. Non posso nemmeno coccolarti un po'.

\- Sì, in effetti questo lo puoi fare. - Rispose Danny, arrendevole. E Steve riprese a mordicchiarlo e a baciarlo, come se volesse marcare il territorio.

  
* * *

Quando si svegliarono, Danny si rese conto di essersi addormentato tra le braccia di Steve.

Non avevano fatto nulla di che, visto che Angel dormiva nella stanza accanto, ma Steve aveva lo stesso insistito perché l'altro rimanesse con lui, piuttosto che sul divano come faceva sempre. A ben pensarci, in effetti, era stato un gesto piuttosto romantico. Danny si mise più comodo, in modo da poter guardare meglio Steve. Era davvero bello quando dormiva. Ok, era "sempre" davvero bello, ma in quel momento lo era in particolar modo.

Steve si svegliò poco dopo di lui, sentendo i suoi movimenti.

\- Buongiorno. - Lo salutò, sorridendogli.

\- Buongiorno a te. - Gli fece eco Danny.

\- Dormito bene?

\- Uhm… - Danny sembro pensarci su. - In effetti avevo un cuscino piuttosto comodo. - Disse infine, pungolando il petto del compagno.

Steve rise. - Ecco cos'era quel peso che mi sentivo sullo stomaco.

\- Vuoi una gomitata?

Il moro fece finta di pensarci. - Guarda, ti ringrazio dell'offerta… ma ne faccio volentieri a meno. - Poi congiunse le loro labbra in un bacio.

Quando si staccarono, Danny sorrise. - Non è niente male come risveglio, sai? Potrei abituarmici.

Steve sorrise a sua volta. - E' proprio quello che voglio.  
  
---  
  
# Amore - parte 2

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Quella sera Kono si era offerta di badare ad Angel, e Steve aveva accettato di buon grado. Dopotutto la ragazza era una poliziotta, e cominciava a poter vantare una certa esperienza. Senza contare che in questo modo avrebbe potuto stare un po' solo con Danny, ed il suo lato più egoistico reclamava a gran voce questo bisogno.

Così aveva invitato Danny a cenare da lui, e il biondo era stato felice di accettare. L'idea iniziale era di andare a cena fuori, ma non voleva sembrare troppo melenso, né dare l'impressione di voler organizzare una cosa troppo seria o ufficiale, così si era limitato ad invitarlo a cenare a casa sua.

Quando Danny arrivò, restò a bocca aperta. La tavola era apparecchiata elegantemente, e al centro erano disposte delle candele.

\- Wow. - Disse, per poi dare un bacio a stampo al compagno. - È davvero… non trovo le parole.

\- È troppo? - Domandò Steve, incerto.

Danny sorrise. - Assolutamente no. È perfetto.

Steve si riappropriò nuovamente delle labbra del compagno. - Ne sono felice. - Disse poi. - Sai, non sono abituato a… beh, in genere do appuntamenti a delle ragazze. Non è esattamente la stessa cosa.

Danny ridacchiò. - Sì, lo so. Non che mi dispiaccia, ovviamente.

\- Nemmeno a me. Allora, hai fame?

\- Da morire. - Rispose Danny, e si sedette a tavola.

Quella fu la cena più piacevole da molto tempo a quella parte.

  
* * *

Dopo cena, i loro baci si fecero più intensi, e alla fine decisero di spostarsi in camera da letto.

Danny si guardò intorno: Steve aveva fatto le cose per bene. La stanza era illuminata dalla debole luce delle candele, e un leggero profumo di incenso si spandeva nell'aria.

\- Non ti facevo un tipo così romantico. - Ridacchiò, imbarazzato.

Steve lo guardò serio. - Preferiresti che non lo fossi per nulla?

Danny scosse la testa. - Oh no, io… va benissimo. Solo che…

\- Ti senti imbarazzato. - Concluse Steve per lui.

Danny annuì.

\- Se non vuoi, non sei obbligato.

\- Oh no, io voglio. Davvero, lo voglio moltissimo, ok? Però è… non so, strano. Non sono mai stato con un uomo prima.

\- Lo immaginavo. Nemmeno io, se la cosa può esserti di qualche aiuto.

Danny ridacchiò. - Bene. Questo vuol dire che nessuno dei due ha la minima idea di quello che stiamo facendo, o per fare, o insomma, hai capito. Forse adesso sto per entrare un filino nel panico. Ma giusto un filino, eh.

Steve rise. E ok, forse anche lui aveva un po' paura di quello che stava per succedere, di come tutto quello avrebbe cambiato il loro rapporto per sempre. Però i sentimenti che provava per Danny erano più forti della paura, molto più forti, e lui sapeva che gli sarebbe bastato lasciarsi un po' andare e poi avrebbe superato facilmente tutta quell'ansia da prestazione, e in effetti quella stupida vocina che gli ripeteva che sarebbe andato tutto storto, che avrebbero rovinato tutto, già cominciava a tacere.

Il suo sguardo si fece più serio, e prese il volto di Danny tra le mani.- Andrà tutto bene, te l'assicuro. - Disse, cercando di tranquillizzare entrambi, e scoprendo di tremare, giusto un pochino. E no, non poteva essere il freddo.

Danny avvicinò il suo volto a quello del partner, fermandosi a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra. - Sì, d'accordo. Mi fido di te.

Steve sentì un forte calore all'altezza del petto nel sentire quelle parole venire dal suo partner. Poi colmò la breve distanza che lo separava da lui e si appropriò delle sue labbra, baciandole dolcemente.

Danny cinse la vita di Steve con un braccio, mentre l'altro gli sfiorava i capelli. Il moro sentì un brivido lungo la schiena a quel contatto.

Si baciarono a lungo, esplorando l'uno il sapore dell'altro, accarezzandosi come se si stessero scoprendo in quel momento.

Quando si separarono fu solo per il bisogno d'aria. Steve notò le labbra rosse e gonfie del partner, e questo lo eccitò più di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile. Era lì, davanti a lui, i capelli biondi spettinati, il volto arrossato e gli occhi pieni di desiderio. Era la cosa più bella che Steve avesse mai visto.

\- Ti amo. - Disse il moro. Non lo aveva mai pensato così intensamente.

Danny arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, leggermente imbarazzato. Poi lo rialzò, sorridendo. - Anch'io ti amo, Steven.

L'uomo registrò mentalmente il fatto che l'altro lo avesse chiamato con il nome per intero e sentì un forte calore all'altezza dello stomaco, poi si chinò a baciarlo nuovamente. Si staccò leggermente da lui per potersi sfilare la maglia, poi cominciò a sbottonare la camicia. Iniziò a baciarlo sul collo, e poi a scendere sul petto, posando le labbra ad ogni lembo di pelle lasciato scoperto da un nuovo bottone slacciato.

Sentì Danny gemere, e lasciarsi andare sempre di più. Era bello, sentire l'altro farsi così arrendevole sotto il suo tocco.

Una volta finito di sbottonargli la camicia, gli slacciò i pantaloni, liberandolo di questi e della biancheria, ormai un inutile fastidio.

Poi i gesti diventarono confusi, e i pensieri persi nel piacere. I loro corpi si unirono così come lo erano le loro anime, unite da un filo indissolubile che non si sarebbe più potuto spezzare.

  
* * *

Danny aveva già chiuso gli occhi ed era sull'orlo di addormentarsi. Steve gli accarezzava la schiena in ampi movimenti circolari.

\- Mmm… - borbottò il biondo, accoccolandosi contro il petto del partner. - Direi che per essere due persone che non sapevano cosa stessero facendo, non è andata poi così male, no?

Steve ridacchiò. - No, decisamente non è andata affatto male. Dovremmo ripetere l'esperienza.

\- Anche subito se vuoi.

Steve gli diede un bacio sul collo. - Pensi forse che potrei risponderti di no?

Il biondo gli si strusciò contro, gli occhi nuovamente aperti. - Non so, magari voi superuomini della marina siete addestrati a contenervi, in certe situazioni.

\- Questo è un ottimo motivo per dimostrarti che non è così, allora.

In quel momento, squillò il telefono.

Danny sbuffò. - Non puoi ignorarlo, vero?

Steve allungò il braccio per prenderlo. Diede un'occhiata al display. - È Kono. - Disse semplicemente, prima di rispondere.

Danny parve allarmarsi, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi ad ascoltare la telefonata.

\- Quando? Sei in casa? - Steve si interruppe. - Tu stai bene? - Domandò preoccupato. - No, resta dove sei. Ti raggiungiamo noi.

L'uomo riattaccò, e balzò fuori dal letto per rivestirsi, immediatamente seguito da Danny.

\- Cosa è successo? - Domandò il biondo, mentre si infilava i pantaloni.

Steve non lo guardò. - Angel. Un uomo ha fatto irruzione nella casa di Kono e… ha portato via il bambino.

Danny si sentì mancare l'aria. - Dobbiamo trovarlo. - Disse solo, con un filo di voce. Ma Steve sapeva quali sentimenti si celavano dietro quelle poche parole, perché era ciò che provava anche lui. La paura che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave mista a un senso di colpa per l'aver lasciato così il bambino per… per cosa, per farsi una scopata? Non potevano aspettare che tutta quella storia fosse finita. Steve però sentiva di essere l'unico colpevole: Danny non gli aveva mai domandato di lasciare Angel alla collega, era stata tutta una sua idea. E se gli fosse successo qualcosa? Steve sentì il bisogno di scusarsi, ma quando guardò afflitta l'espressione del compagno, decise che doveva essere forte, come sempre. Anche per lui. Farsi prendere dall'emotività non avrebbe aiutato nessuno.

\- Quando Grace aveva la sua età, avevo sempre pausa che le succedesse qualcosa, ma Rachel continuava a dirmi che erano solo paranoie. Sapere che un bambino di cinque anni è in pericolo di vita è… è…

Danny gli mise una mano sulla spalla. - Lo ritroveremo, vedrai. Non abbiamo mai fallito una missione, no? - Disse, cercando di risultare confortante.

Ma non fu sicuro di esserci riuscito.  
  
---  
  
# A casa di Kono

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Quando arrivarono a casa di Kono, sembrarono entrambi un po' sconvolti.

La donna gli aprì in lacrime. Steve la abbracciò per confortarla, ma non fu granché d'aiuto.

\- Dai, raccontaci cosa è successo. - La esortò Danny.

\- Io… - Singhiozzò lei. - Mi dispiace così tanto. Non pensavo sarebbe successo davvero qualcosa. Mi ero allontanata per prendergli qualcosa da bere e… e quando sono tornata… lui…

Steve le accarezzò i capelli, e la accompagnò sul divano. - Ehi. Tranquilla. Va tutto bene.

Kono annuì. - Scusa. Mi sento così stupida…

\- Non lo sei. Tranquilla, probabilmente sarebbe successo anche se fosse stato con me o Danny.

Steve vide Danny abbassare lo sguardo. Sapeva cosa doveva provare il collega in quel momento, perchè era la stessa cosa che provava anche lui: senso di colpa e di impotenza, rabbia, consapevolezza di aver sbagliato. Durante un caso non ci si prendono pause. Non quando c'è in pericolo la vita di un bambino innocente.

\- Sembrava tutto tranquillo. - Iniziò a spiegare Kono, asciugandosi gli occhi con un fazzoletto. - Così ci siamo messi a guardare un po' la tv. Eravamo proprio qui, sul divano.

\- La finistra era aperta?

Lei si soffiò il naso e poi scosse la testa. - No! Non avrei mai fatto un errore del genere!

\- Hai ragione, scusa.

\- Eravamo qui, e lui aveva sete. Mi ha chiesto qualcosa da bere, e così mi sono alzata per andare a prendergli della coca-cola dal frigo. Ci avrò messo meno di due minuti. Sono tornata di qua con il bicchiere pieno e ho visto che la finestra era stata aperta e qualcuno stava uscendo da lì. Gli ho intimato di fermarsi, ma non ero armata. Lui si è voltato e mi ha sparato. Non mi ha colpito, ma io non ho potuto fare niente. Così sono uscita e l'ho seguito, ma è riuscito a farmi perdere le sue tracce. Poi sono tornata e ti ho chiamato.

Steve la guardò con comprensione. - Ok, non preoccuparti. - Poi sembrò pensare qualche minuto. - C'è qualcosa che ti viene in mente che possa aiutarci a rintracciarlo? In che direzione è andato?

Kono spiegò quale direzione avrebbe potuto prendere secondo lei.

Steve ne prese mentalmente nota. - Ok, - disse infine. - Ora non preoccuparti. Io e Danny andiamo a pattugliare le strade, mentre Chin cercherà informazioni… tu resta qui e tranquillizzati un po', ok?

\- No! - protestò lei. - Io voglio essere di aiuto! Lo cercherò con Chin.

Danny guardò Steve, dubbioso, ma lui non disse nulla. - Ok. Allora ci farete sapere quando avrete trovato delle informazioni. D'accordo?

\- D'accordo. - Rispose Kono.

Dopodiché Danny e Steve tornarono in macchina, e iniziarono la ricerca.

  
* * *

Incredibilmente, Steve lasciò che fosse Danny a guidare. Non gli chiese le chiavi, ed anzi si mosse direttamente in direzione dello sportello del passeggero. Chissà se avrebbe nevicato quella notte.

Il biondo sentiva che il partner aveva qualcosa di strano, ma non riusciva bene a identificare cosa fosse.

Lo guardò di sfuggita, mentre metteva in moto la macchina e partiva.

\- Sei preoccupato? - Gli domandò, con gli occhi puntati sul finestrino mentre andava in retromarcia.

\- No. So che lo ritroveremo.

\- Allora cosa c'è?

\- Niente. - Steve sospirò.

\- Dai, davvero. Hai quell'aria da aneurisma, quella che hai sempre quando qualcosa non va.

\- Danny, per favore…

\- No. Non lascio perdere.

\- Beh, potresti anche immaginarlo da solo cosa c'è che non va.

Danny lo guardò per un lungo istante, e quasi rischiò di andare a sbattere contro la macchina davanti a loro. Imprecò, poi si ricompose.

\- Non starai mica pensando che è colpa tua perché lo hai lasciato a Kono, vero? Perché se è così potrei picchiarti, sappilo.

\- Beh, sai che è la verità. Se io non avessi pensato solo a me stesso. Se non lo avessi abbandonato solo per avere una serata libera, ora non ci troveremmo in questa situazione. Sei contento ora che lo ho ammesso? - Sbottò Steve.

\- No che non sono contento, e sai perché? Perché sono stronzate. Kono è una poliziotta ed è bene addestrata. Per quale motivo non avresti dovuto fidarti di lei? Sai bene che ha tutte le carte in regola per fare questo e qualunque altro lavoro. C'è stato un problema, ok. Ma succede. Non puoi pretendere di prevedere le cose prima che accadano, né farti una colpa per qualcosa che non è assolutamente colpa tua. Probabilmente sarebbero venuti anche a casa tua. Lo hanno già fatto, no? Per quale motivo questo non avrebbe dovuto ripetersi?

Steve tacque.

\- Te lo dico io, - continuò Danny, - non c'è nessun motivo, nessunissimo motivo per cui non avrebbe potuto fare la stessa cosa, e non è detto che io e te saremmo riusciti dove Kono ha fallito. Per cui smettila di tormentarti, d'accordo?

\- Certo, ora smetterò a comando di essere consapevole di aver commesso un errore.

\- Steve, per favore, dico sul serio. Non. è. colpa. tua! - disse Danny, scandendo le parole come se lo stesse dicendo a un bimbo di cinque anni.

Steve continuò a guardare altrove, e Danny si sentì leggermente in colpa lui stesso. In fondo era stato per passare la serata con lui che Steve aveva deciso di prendersi un po' di tempo libero. Avrebbe voluto riuscire a far qualcosa per far sentire meglio Steve, ma non sembrava affatto facile.

Così, non riuscì a dire nient'altro, e si concentrò sulla strada. Guardava a destra e a sinistra ritmicamente, cercando di individuare qualcosa di sospetto, qualunque cosa; ma non sembrava funzionare. Tutto sembrava perfettamente normale, come sempre.

Nessun assemblamento di gente, nessun disordine, nessun incidente. Niente che lasciasse loro supporre di muoversi nella direzione giusta. Era frustrante.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Steve gli rivolse nuovamente la parola.

\- Comunque, a parte quello che è successo… è stata la serata più bella della mia vita. Tanto perché tu lo sappia.

Danny si sentì avvampare, e si domandò come facesse Steve a dire certe cose rimanendo serio. - Grazie. Anche per me è lo stesso. E quando tutto questo sarà risolto, sappi che ho intenzione di ripetere l'esperienza.

Steve finalmente sorrise. - Bene, perché era la stessa intenzione che avevo anch'io.

\- Allora sbrighiamoci a trovare quel farabutto e a liberare Angel, così poi potremo prenderci una settimana di vacanza.

\- Una settimana. Direi almeno quindici giorni. - Rilanciò Steve.

Danny apprezzò molto lo sforzo che doveva star facendo il compagno per mettere via la sua ansia e i suoi sensi di colpa: probabilmente non dipendeva solo dal fatto che così non sarebbero arrivati da nessuna parte, ma anche dal fatto che avesse capito che quel comportamento feriva anche Danny.

\- Sì. - Concordò il biondo. - Quindici giorni direi che è una proposta più che accettabile.  
  
---  
  
# La scoperta

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Danny e Steve erano ancora in macchina, quando squillò il cellulare di quest'ultimo.

\- Kono. - Disse semplicemente l'uomo, rispondendo. Danny normalmente avrebbe obiettato che non parla al telefono mentre si guida e che avrebbe dovuto accostare, ma non disse nulla. Si limitò a voltarsi verso il partner e guardarlo.

\- Sì, ti metto in vivavoce. - Disse ancora. Poi premette un tasto e porse il cellulare al compagno.

\- Mi sentite? - Si accertò la voce di Kono dall'altra parte del ricevitore.

\- Sì, sei in vivavoce ora. - Confermò Danny.

\- Bene. Abbiamo delle nuove informazioni riguardo il probabile rapitore. O meglio, della probabile rapitrice.

\- Dicci tutto. - La esortò Steve.

\- Bene. Allora, l'uomo che avete visto non è il vero rapitore. Sta solo eseguendo degli ordini. Probabilmente da quella che secondo i nostri dati è la vera madre di Angel. - Kono si interruppe un istante, come se stesse consultando delle informazioni. Poi riprese. - Pare che quel narcotrafficante, Jacob Carter, avesse il piede in due scarpe. In pratica, frequentava due donne: Cassie Miller e Annie Smith. Cassie era la fidanzata ufficiale: quella che portava alle feste e da cui si rifugiava quando aveva problemi. Le aveva promesso di sposarla, un giorno. Ma poi ha incontrato Annabelle, e tra loro è nata questa passione vorticosa e improvvisa. Annie faceva parte della ricca borghesia e non aveva precedenti penali, quindi supponiamo che all'inizio la frequentasse nella speranza di estorcere il denaro di cui aveva bisogno o per utilizzare casa sua come un nascondiglio non sospettabile. In quel periodo Cassie era incinta di Angel. All'inizio immagino che il progetto fosse di scappare da qualche parte con Cassie grazie ai soldi estratti ad Annie, perché iniziò ad avvicinarla solo quando la fidanzata ufficiale era incinta di circa tre mesi. O forse era solo stanco della loro routine e voleva svagarsi un po'. Fatto sta che ad un certo punto, circa sei mesi dopo aver partorito Cassie finisce in galera per un reato minore e Carter sparisce dalla circolazione assieme al bambino.

\- Quindi… - Disse Danny, inorridito, - Carter ha rubato a Cassie il suo bambino per darlo ad Annie? E lei ha accettato di crescere il figlio che l'uomo che amava ha avuto da un'altra?

\- Così pare. Non so cosa abbia spinto Jacob Carter a fare quel che ha fatto. Forse amava davvero Annie e voleva iniziare una nuova vita con lei e il figlio. Oppure voleva solo proteggere Angel e dargli una vita normale: dopotutto Annie era benestante e poteva permettersi molte cose che lui e Cassie non avrebbero mai potuto permettersi.

\- E perché Cassie avrebbe aspettato tutto questo tempo? Cinque anni per trovare il suo bambino?

\- Immagino che non sospettasse neppure che Carter avesse un'altra relazione. Probabilmente ha impiegato un po' di tempo a risalire a lei. Inoltre continuava ad entrare ed uscire di prigione, questo deve averla rallentata notevolmente. E, come se non bastasse, tre anni fa ha cominciato ad avere problemi di dipendenza da alcool e droghe leggere.

\- Immagino che sia stato merito della mancanza del figlio. - Borbottò Danny.

Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo, ma non disse nulla.

\- Comunque alla fine deve essere riuscita a trovarli ed a mettere in atto la sua vendetta. Per questo li ha uccisi entrambi.

\- Grazie Kono. Ottimo lavoro. - La elogiò Steve. - Cosa sai dirci dell'uomo che la sta aiutando?

\- La donna ha un fratello: Mike Miller. È più grande di lei di un anno, ed ha già avuto problemi con la giustizia, anche se meno della sorella. Sospettiamo che sia lui. Chin sta facendo delle ricerche sul suo conto.

\- Ok. - Disse Steve. - Aggiornateci quando ne saprete di più. Avete un indirizzo della donna, qualcosa che ci possa aiutare a ritrovarla?

\- Sì, ho l'indirizzo della sua residenza. Te lo mando.

\- Bene.

\- Allora ci sentiamo più tardi. - Concluse la ragazza, e riagganciò.

Pochi secondi dopo, il display del cellulare di Steve segnalò un sms in arrivo. Era l'indirizzo di Cassie Miller.

 

  
* * *

Dopo aver letto il messaggio, Steve notò uno strano sguardo sul volto di Danny.

\- Ehi, cosa c'è?

Danny scosse la testa. - Niente.

Steve soffocò una risata. - Andiamo, è palese che qualcosa non vada. E non dirmi che non hai voglia di parlarne, perché tu e il non voler parlare non siete due cose che possono coesistere.

\- È solo che… beh non voglio giustificare quello che ha fatto. Però posso capire quello che prova. Se qualcuno mi portasse via Grace… farei di tutto per riprendermela.

\- Ma non squarteresti viva una donna, voglio sperare.

\- No. Non credo. Ma ecco, io farei qualunque cosa per lei. Qualunque cosa. Per questo posso capire chi cerca solo di riavere il proprio bambino che gli è stato portato via.

Steve tacque. Danny sospirò.

\- Lo so che tutto il mio discorso è sbagliato, ok? Me ne rendo conto da solo, insomma, non ho mai detto che quella donna meritasse di morire o che Angel meriti di vivere per tutta la vita con questa cosa dentro, fissata nel suo subconscio. Dico solo che posso… non so, capire.

Steve gli mise una mano sulla gamba, e gli lanciò un'occhiata.

\- Non serve che ti giustifichi. Mi dispiace che tu ti senta così, immagino che non sia facile per te doverti occupare di un caso del genere.

Danny si sforò di sorridere. - Grazie Steve. Davvero. - Disse. Poi gli prese la mano, e intrecciò le dita con quelle del compagno.

 

 

  
* * *

Il resto del viaggio trascorse in silenzio. Danny era palesemente immerso nei propri pensieri, e Steve davvero non se la sentiva di dirgli nulla. Che cosa avrebbe potuto dire, dopotutto? Era vero, lui non aveva figli e non poteva capire, però poteva immaginare l'esitazione del compagno. Lui stesso quando era stata rapita Mary non aveva potuto pensare ad altro che alla sorella ed avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per salvarla. E sapeva che per Danny valeva la stessa cosa nei confronti di Grace, ed anzi, se possibile era un sentimento ancora più forte. Per questo non poteva biasimarlo per l'immedesimarsi così nella sfortunata protagonista di quella vicenda, che era allo stesso tempo vittima e carnefice.

Tra l'altro, Danny tendeva sempre a empatizzare un po' troppo. E Steve sapeva che questo prima o poi lo avrebbe messo nei guai. Ma non poteva avercela con il partner per questo motivo. Anzi, una parte di lui la trovava una cosa dolce, e la sensibilità di Danny, anche se a volte era un po' eccessiva, forse si poteva definire uno dei lati migliori del partner.

Si voltò un attimo a guardare Danny, e lo vide con l'aria corrucciata, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

Quando giunsero all'indirizzo lasciatogli da Kono, dovette chiamarlo per farlo render conto che erano arrivati.

La zona non era certo un dei quartieri migliori che avessero mai visto. Edifici fatiscenti, strade malridotte e sporche sembravano essere la normalità. Steve si guardò intorno, fino a trovare il portone giusto.

Lui e Danny presero in mano le rispettive pistole ed entrarono nel palazzo.

Salirono le scale con cautela, fino a giungere all'interno del quarto piano. Steve lanciò a Danny uno sguardo carico di significato, e il biondo arretrò un poco. Poi il boss diede un calcio alla porta, e fece irruzione. Entrò nell'ingresso, seguito a breve distanza da Danny. Sembrava non esserci nessuno. Ma quando giunsero nel salone, sentirono delle voci e dei passi, provenire dalla stanza accanto. Si aspettarono che qualcuno arrivasse, ma non si vedeva nessuno farsi avanti. Così uscirono lungo il corridoio e si avvicinarono con cautela alla porta successiva.  
  
---  
  
# Il contatto

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cassie era lì, di fronte a loro, e con lei c'era anche l'uomo che aveva tentato più volte di rapire Angel, fino a riuscirci. Entrambi erano armati, e Steve esitò prima di uscire allo scoperto, subito seguito da Danny.

\- Dov'è Angel? - Domandò il moro, puntando la pistola contro di lei.

\- Oh, tranquilli: è al sicuro. Non farei mai del male al mio bambino.

Danny si fece avanti. - Lo so che è difficile per lei. Anche io sono un padre divorziato, e mia figlia può stare con me solo pochi giorni a settimana. Per cui sul serio, mi creda se le dico che posso capirla perfettamente. Solo che questa non è la soluzione giusta, lo capisce? Così non farà il bene di suo figlio: lo farà solo soffrire. Quella donna per lui era sua madre, e l'ha vista morire. Pensa forse che per lui sia stato bello? Anche se lei gli ha rivelato di essere la sua vera madre… pensa forse che lui dimenticherà quello che è successo? No, lo perseguiterà per sempre. Anche se rimarrà solo a livello inconscio, Angel non potrà mai dimenticare quello che è accaduto.

La donna digrignò i denti. - No, tu non puoi capire. Tu dici di poter vedere tua figlia solo poche volte, è vero, ma non sai cosa si prova a non poter vedere mai il tuo bambino. Per lui io ero un'estranea, e questo è totalmente diverso da ciò che vivi tu. Per cui non dirmi di poter capire… non dirmelo, perché non è vero! - Sbraitò. Poi si rivolse all'uomo accanto a lei. - Uccidili. Entrambi.

L'uomo caricò il fucile, e Steve si fece avanti. - Aspetta. Possiamo ancora giungere a un accordo, ma se ci uccidi allora sarà troppo tardi.

Lei rise istericamente. - Ma è già troppo tardi! Pensate forse che io non me ne sia accorta? Fuori ci saranno decine di auto della polizia ad attenderci! No, vi uccideremo e poi ce ne andremo via. Questa è l'unica soluzione.

\- No che non lo è, Cassie! - Esclamò Danny. - Possiamo aiutarvi, davvero. Possiamo aiutare anche Angel: lui ha bisogno di un aiuto psicologico, ha bisogno di superare quello che è successo. Potremmo permetterle di vederlo ogni tanto, è la cosa migliore per entrambi. Le assicuro che è così, non sto bluffando.

Steve sentì il bisogno di guardarlo, per assicurarsi che non pensasse davvero a quello che stava dicendo. Lo vide teso, l'ombra di un vago senso di colpa nello sguardo. Steve seppe che stava solo dicendo alla donna ciò che voleva sentirsi dire, e si rilassò.

\- E dovrei permettere che venga rinchiuso in qualche istituto? - Ribatté Cassie.

\- Potremmo trovargli una famiglia adottiva, e spiegargli che la sua vera mamma è costretta a stare lontano da lui per qualche tempo.

\- Non voglio che abbia un'altra madre! - Protestò la donna con veemenza. - Non voglio che si affezioni a qualcun'altra! Lui è solo mio, per questo ho dovuto portarlo via da quella… da quella sgualdrina! - Mentre parlava della morte di Annie, la donna che si era presa cura di Angel, Cassie aveva uno sguardo disgustato. Steve si rese conto che doveva odiarla davvero molto.

\- Ascoltami Cassie. - Provò ancora Danny. - Sappiamo che sarà difficile da accettare. Ma Angel saprà che quella a cui verrà affidato non è la sua famiglia di origine, ok? Saprà che c'è sua madre lì fuori ad attanderlo. E sicuramente quando avrai scontato i tuoi anni in prigione, potrai rivedere tuo figlio ogni volta che vorrai e lui ne sarà felice, ok?

\- Ma per anni non potrò vederlo.

\- Forse potremo permettergli di venirti a trovare di tanto in tanto.

La donna rivolse uno sguardo triste all'uomo che le stava accanto. - Abbiamo fatto un bel casino, vero?

Lui annuì. - Già, e non c'è modo di tornare indietro.

\- A meno che non ripuliamo tutto.

L'uomo le passò una mano sui capelli, e poi imbracciò il fucile. Steve fece per sparare, ma poi vide che l'uomo puntava il suo partner, che a sua volta stava estraendo la pistola.

\- Danny! - Urlò, e il biondo si voltò verso di lui. Poi fu una reazione automatica: sapeva bene che Danny avrebbe fatto in tempo a sparare, ma non avrebbe potuto impedire all'uomo di colpirlo. Così si gettò sopra di lui, facendolo finire a terra.

\- Ehi, con un po' più di grazia no, eh? - Protestò Danny, schiacciato dal peso del compagno. Ma quando questi non rispose, il biondo venne sopraffatto dal terrore. Neppure notò Cassie e il suo compagno allontanarsi velocemente. - Ehi Steve, mi senti? Steve?

Lo scosse delicatamente, ma non accadde nulla. - Mio Dio Steve. rispondi! - Gli gridò contro, scuotendolo con sempre maggiore forza.

Solo a quel punto si rese conto che i loro obiettivi erano fuggiti. Con il cuore gonfio di rabbia, si separò dal partner e li inseguì. Riuscì a trovarli nel giro di pochi minuti, mentre facevano salire in macchina Angel.

Gli si parò davanti la macchina, con la pistola puntata contro la donna. - Fate scendere il bambino. - Ordinò.

Lei ghignò. - Che cosa mi impedisce di uccidere anche te, tanto per sapere?

Lui non le rispose. Guardò Angel. - Ehi piccolo, stai giù e chiudi gli occhi.

Lui annuì e fece come gli era stato detto.

Poi ci furono due spari, e nessuno disse più niente.

Sia Cassie che l'uomo che l'aveva accompagnata erano riversi sul cruscotto. Danny aprì la portiera posteriore. - Tieni gli occhi chiusi, Angel. - Disse, mentre lo tirava fuori dall'abitacolo. Lo prese in braccio, e con una fitta di dolore si ricordò di Steve.

\- Ehi. - Pronunciò ancora, con le lacrime agli occhi. - Ora zio Danny ti porta alla sua macchina. Tu rimani lì dentro stai giù, nascosto. Ok?

\- Va bene.

  
* * *

Dopo aver lasciato Angel nella propria auto, tornò nella stanza dove aveva lasciato Steve. Un misto di paura e di speranza lo tenevano in sospeso, come se una parte di lui sperava di sbagliarsi.

Steve non poteva essere morto, non in un modo così stupido.

Non per salvare lui.

Maledetto idiota di un marines. Cosa pensava, di essere invincibile?

Le lacrime gli bagnavano le guance, quando si avvicinò al corpo del partner. Gli accarezzò il viso, e sentì che era ancora caldo.

\- Steve. Steve, mi senti? Ti prego, rispondi. - Gli disse. Ma non giunse nessuna risposta. Danny non voleva darsi per vinto, e gli prese il polso. Batteva lentamente, ma batteva.

Era vivo.

Danny sentì la speranza vincere ogni altro sentimento. In quel momento sentì il cellulare del partner squillare. Lo afferrò con mano tremante, e vide che era Chin.

Rispose.

\- Pronto, Steve? - Attaccò a parlare la voce dall'altra parte.

\- No, sono Danny. Steve non può rispondere ora. Lui… è stato ferito.

\- Non è niente di grave, non è vero?

Danny sentì le lacrime premere per uscire, ma si sforzò per trattenersi. Non poteva mettere così in allarme i compagni.

\- Non… non lo so. Senti, puoi chiamare un'ambulanza? Ti mando l'indirizzo a cui siamo.

\- Ok. - Rispose l'uomo dall'altra parte.

\- Fa in fretta. - Disse Danny, e riattaccò. Poi inviò un sms con l'indirizzo e la stanza dove sarebbero dovuti arrivare i soccorsi.

Non si preoccupò neppure di sapere per quale motivo il compagno di squadra l'avesse chiamato.  
  
---  
  
# Il risveglio

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Quando Steve riaprì gli occhi, era in una stanza di ospedale. La flebo attaccata, la luce del tramonto che lambiva il letto e ricopriva la stanza di una calda tonalità rossa.Accento a lui, seduto su una sedia e con la testa posata sulle coperte, c'era qualcuno.

Steve sorrise debolmente, quando realizzò a chi appartenesse quella testa bionda.

\- Danny… - Biascicò lentamente.

La testa si alzò di scatto, e Steve si ritrovò ad essere fissato da due occhi sgranati.

\- Oh mio Dio, sei sveeglio! - Esclamò Danny, con la voce piena di commozione. - Avevo… avevo temuto che…

\- Shhh… tranquillo, sto bene. - Mormorò ancora Steve, sollevando la mano per raggiungere quella del compagno.

\- Sei un imbecille Steve. Davvero. Spingermi a quel modo… che ti è saltato in testa? Non ti è venuto in mente come sarei stato io se tu fossi morto per…

\- Per salvarti? Ne valeva la pena, no?

Danny scosse la testa, e Steve vide che i suoi occhi erano lucidi. - Sei solo un idiota. Non ti azzardare mai più a fare una cosa del genere, ok?

Steve non rispose.

In quel momento entrarono Chin e Kono, con un mazzo di fiori in mano.

\- Sei sveglio! - Esclamò la donna, contenta. - Vado a chiamare l'infermiera!

Detto ciò, lasciò al cugino il mazzo di fiori variopinti, e schizzò letteralmente fuori dalla porta.

Chin sorrise. - Sono felice che ti sia ripreso, eravamo tutti in pensiero. E Danny non tornava a casa da almeno tre giorni.

Steve non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, e notò il lieve rossore sulle guance del partner. Strinse la sua mano, che ancora teneva stretta.

\- Grazie Danno. - Scherzò. - Quanto tempo sono rimasto addormentato?

\- Una settimana. - Disse Danny senza guardarlo. - I medici dicevano che non sapevano quanto ti ci sarebbe voluto a svegliarti, né se saresti guarito del tutto.

\- Io mi sento a posto. Con la testa un po' pesante, in effetti… Ma non sento alcun problema.

\- Cristo, sei stato colpito alla testa, Steve! Come puoi dire che è tutto a posto? - Sbottò Danny.

\- Calmati, dai. - Lo esortò Chin. - Non è proprio il posto migliore per mettersi ad urlare questo.

Ma a Steve non dava fastidio. Vedere che Danny stava bene, che nonostante avesse messo a repentaglio la propria vita era riuscito a proteggerlo, era la cosa che più contava per lui in quel momento.

  
* * *

Dopo essersi svegliato, Steve ebbe molto tempo per riflettere.

Innanzitutto pensò a lui e Danny, ed al legame che li univa. Si domandò se non fosse il caso di ufficializzare la cosa, invece di viverla come due amanti clandestini. Si rispose che doveva parlarne con il compagno.

Una parte di lui non vedeva l'ora di uscire solo per poter finalmente gettarsi tra le sue braccia e vivere appieno quell'amore nato in un momento in cui non potevano permettersi troppe distrazioni. Forse era un desiderio egoistico, ma aveva davvero bisogno di stare un po' con il partner, e definire quella situazione che a dire il vero pareva ancora un po' incerta.

Un'altra parte di lui, però, non riusciva a togliersi Angel dalla mente. Come avrebbe vissuto quel bambino d'ora in poi? Il padre e la madre biologici erano morti, e così la madre adottiva. E dalle loro ricerche non sembrava avere altri parenti.

Sarebbe quindi finito in un istituto?

Steve non voleva che questo accadesse, assolutamente. Voleva che quel bambino potese finalmente essere felice, dopo tante sofferenze.

Voleva potergli dare un aiuto concreto. Ma come? Forse se avesse chiesto al governatore, avrebbe potuto trovargli una casa…

All'improvviso, gli venne un'idea.

Ripensò ai pomeriggi passati con lui e Danny. Era come avere una famiglia, quella famiglia che non aveva mai potuto vivere, non per davvero.

Si ricorsò del gelato preso assieme, del parco giochi, dei suoi sorrisi. Si ricordò di quando lo aveva visto piangere ed aveva voluto consolarlo.

Ripensò a quegli attimi, e gli si strinse il cuore. Non poteva abbandonarlo.

Ma forse, se il governatore lo avesse aiutato un po' in tal senso, avrebbe potuto dargli una casa.

  
* * *

Steve non si aspettava nulla di diverso da un'approvazione, quando chiese al governatore di poter adottare legalmente Angel, perciò quando la donna gli telefonò per dirgli che la sua attesa era giunta al termine e che ora il bambino era ufficialmente Angel McGarret non fu realmente una sorpresa. Ciò non tolse il fatto che l'uomo ne fu davvero felice, come per poche cose lo era stato in vita sua.

Danny, forse ricordando la discussione che aveva avuto con Steve tempo addietro, fece conoscere Grace e Angel. I due andavano molto d'accordo, ed era un piacere uscire tutti assieme, come una vera famiglia.

\- Zio Steve. - Domandò un giorno Angel, durante una delle lunghe passeggiate che i quattro facevano assieme.

\- Cosa?

\- Tu e zio Danny vi sposerete? Così io e Grace possiamo diventare fratello e sorella!

Steve rise di gusto, e Danny ebbe il buon gusto di arrossire.

\- Beh, in effetti non è una cattiva idea. - Disse il moro. - Tu che ne pensi?

\- Idiota. - Borbottò Danny. - Come se ci si potesse sposare per fare un favore ad un bambino.

Steve in realtà ci aveva già pensato, indipendentemente dalla proposta di Angel. Ma magari glielo avrebbe detto un altra volta, in privato.

Così si limitò a prendere un po' in giro Danny, e a rispondere elusivamente ad Angel.

Così iniziò la nuova vita di Steve come padre. E fu l'avventura più emozionante della sua vita.  
  
---


End file.
